


The Lieutenant Duckling Lego Story

by mayquita



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayquita/pseuds/mayquita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Enchanted Forest.</p><p>Princess Emma and Lieutenant Killian Jones are in love. his brother, Liam is a Captain of The Royal Navy.</p><p>Killian Jones couldn't accompany his brother on his last journey, so every day, without exception, he walks to the docks and waits for his return, with Princess Emma always at his side.</p><p>Captain Liam Jones is returning to his kingdom after carrying out the mission entrusted by his King. The joy he feels is reflected in his face. Liam longs for the time when he can finally embrace his little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lieutenant Duckling Lego Story

**Author's Note:**

> I love photography, Lego and, of course, Captain Swan, so I decided to experiment a little and I have created this little story. It's something simple that I've been improvising as I was taking pictures, but it is still very funny, almost like reliving my childhood playing with Legos. You can find the complete story with all the pictures on tumblr. This is unbetaded, and English is not my native language, so, I apologize for all the mistakes.

Lieutenant Killian Jones spends most of the time with Princess Emma while he awaits his brother's return. They are young and in love, have never been concerned about social differences between them. Killian and Emma met when they were just kids, grew up together and they have always been inseparable.

Killian is already an expert in sword fighting despite his youth, so The King has entrusted him the mission to teach his daughter while he has no mission at sea. So here they are, in one of their lessons. He is a great teacher and she learns quickly.

In the meanwhile…

Captain Liam Jones is very close to his kingdom, in just a few hours he will meet his brother. Liam is at the helm when he detects that an unknown ship is approaching, he climbs up the mast to get a better look, scans into the distance through his spyglass…

The concern is reflected in his face when he identifies the ship that is sailing at full speed towards them…

Pirates...!

After spotting the pirate ship Captain Liam Jones is quick to give orders to his crew. He tries by all means that the attack does not occur, but the pirate ship is bigger and the crew is higher, so the boarding seems inevitable.

Lots of ideas go through Liam's mind in a short space of time, he has mixed feelings, on one side helplessness and guilt for not being able to protect his crew. On the other hand anger at the attack, he will fight tooth and nail to protect what little remains. And finally he begins to feel an infinite sadness, he is aware that probably he will die in the attack, and the thought of leaving his brother alone is heartbreaking. So he will fight to his last breath.

Before the boarding occurs Liam gives one last look at his crew, sailors faithful to their kingdom and their captain, they are prepared to face the enemy, but the first casualties already occurred after the attack of the enemy cannons . Then he sights one of his sailors, the youngest of the crew. He is almost a child and is hurt but remains standing to continue fighting. Liam has to do something …

"Jimmy!"

The sailor is approaching his captain.

"Jimmy, we must hurry, before the pirates arrive, I have a mission for you. You have to leave the boat, you should reach port using the rowboat ,it's only a few hours from here. You must report the attack"

"But Captain, I must fight with the rest of the crew …" The boy is frightened, but his loyalty is unquestionable.

Liam's voice is firm, he gives him a squeeze on the shoulder, and insists "It's an order, Jimmy, you must get out of here, warn the king, look for my brother and inform him, they will know what to do. Now go!"

"At your orders my Captain!" The sailor stands at attention on orders of the captain and then he runs off in search of the rowboat.

From that moment the events unfold at a breathtaking pace. Liam is not able to spot all sailors around, he only hears the screams of the fight, the clash of swords, destruction. He is fighting with all he has to protect his ship, when suddenly the pirate Blackbeard himself comes his way.

"It seems that today is my lucky day!" The arrogant expression on his face causes in Liam an increase in his inner rage."I have before me nothing less than the captain Liam Jones, the most loyal to the king."

"You won't get away with this, pirate!" Liam spits his words and he prepares to fight.

The swords clash is brutal, there is no doubt that both are experts in sword fighting, but it may be his instinct for survival, perhaps the desire to see his brother again, whatever it is, Liam gets disarm his opponent in a perfect attack.

Liam feels that the euphoria invades his body, the adrenaline still running through his veins, but he is so focused on Blackbeard to repair that other pirates are approaching the bridge.

When he realizes that, it is too late. Liam is still pointing to Blackbeard with his sword, but the rest of pirates have managed to surround him. Liam looks around, the desolation in his his overwhelms him, but he is willing to die rather than surrender to the enemy.

The pirates drag him to the deck, and they catch him against the mast. Blackbeard can't hide the triumphant look on his face.

"You can kill me, pirate, but the king will come after you and will not stop until capture you!" A haughty expression appears on Liam's face while he shouts.

Blackbeard laughs mockingly. "Kill you? I have prepared a better punishment for you, Captain..."

* * *

Emma and Kiillian follow their daily routine to walk to the docks, but Killian's concern is increasing. He has studied to perfection the mission that his brother was to conducting. He checks the maps daily, and always comes the same conclusion, Liam should already have returned. He senses that something is not right, an eerie feeling comes over his body, he feels the need to go in search of his brother.

Luckily Emma is always with him, supporting him, maybe he needs her now more than ever.

"Hey" She seeks his eyes. "Everything will be fine Killian, we will talk with my father, he'll know that your concern is not unfounded." She smiles to him reassuringly.

"Emma …." Killian gulps before continuing … "If something happens to him … you and he are the only thing that I have …" His voice breaks up as he speaks, but the determination to find his brother doesn't disappear from his face.

"We'll find him, Killian." Emma and Killian embrace tightly. Killian wants to believe in Emma's words. She, meanwhile, prays that Liam appears safe and sound.

They remain one another's arms for a while, but suddenly they hear screams coming from the sea.

Killian is quick to look through his spyglass and what he discovers causes that his heart to freeze for a moment. "No!"

Emma, afraid, comes near him. They can now see how a rowboat is approaching the pier, a Royal Navy sailor is rowing towards them.

"Help! Can anyone help me?" Sailor's screams are desperate.

Killian addresses to Emma, the concern marked on his face. "Emma, you must go to the palace and ask for help, I will swim towards him."

"No! No way, we're close enough, we will do it together." Killian knows she is stubborn, so, after a moment of hesitation, he nods and both go into the water.

While both are approaching they can check that the sailor is exhausted, he seems to be injured, he has probably spent many hours paddling.

Finally they get to the boat, thar it is already very close to the pier. Killian and Emma get out the sailor to the docks. Emma's face contracts in a sign of pain when she notices that the sailor is almost a child. She cannot prevent a tear escape her eyes.

Killian kneels close to him, he tries to loosen his clothing so he is more comfortable. Clearly, the sailor is beaten, but he has a message to say before falling unconscious.

"Alert The King … your brother …. they… Pirates!"


End file.
